When The Lights Go Out
by Incredibelle
Summary: What if Alice had seen Bella jumping in time to save her, would Edward do anything to save her and overcome his obsessive thoughts over keeping her human. Can he make one selfish move before its too late? Read to find out...
1. Love Life Meaning Over

When The Light Go Out

By: Incredibelle.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga or the song portrayed in this story :)

Summary; What if Alice had seen Bella jumping in time to save her, would she ask the family to help, would they risk a war to save the love of Edward's life?Will complications come from telling Bella about vampires in the first place? Can one decision change your life forever? Read to find out...

David Guetta ft. Cozi

"Baby, When The Lights Go Out"

In spite of all the consequence,

in spite of all my pride.

In spite of little things you said,

that hurt me deep inside.

I believed your love, I believed your love,

like the air, in the morning.

I sleep your love, I salute your love,

and I can't get away.

Baby, when the lights go out,

I hear you calling,

I hear you calling.

Baby, when the lights go out,

I need you-uuuuuuu.

Baby, when the lights go out,

I hear you calling,

I hear you calling.

Baby, when the lights go out,

I need you-uuuuuuu.

The lights have fall and see to overcome all this,

and I for can get over you.

Are you someone I'll forever miss.

I believed your love, I can feel your love,

and it's all that I wanted.

I sleep your love, I salute your love,

and I can get a light.

Baby, when the lights go out,

I hear you calling,

I hear you calling.

Baby, when the lights go out,

I need you-uuuuuuu.

Baby, when the lights go out,

I hear you calling,

I hear you calling.

Baby, when the lights go out,

I need you-uuuuuuu.

And there's the dark against the rain, the sun is heavy on me.

Baby, when the lights go out,

I need you-uuuuuuu.

Under your spell,

I wanna be under your touch.

Under your spell,

I wanna be under the rush.

Baby, when the lights go out,

baby, when the lights go out.

Baby, when the lights go out,

I hear you calling,

I hear you calling.

Baby, when the lights go out,

I need you-uuuuuuu

Baby, when the lights go out,

I hear you calling,

I hear you calling.

Baby, when the lights go out,

I need you-uuuuuuuuuu.

Uh-h...

Chapter 1 - Love. Life. Meaning. Over

Bella POV

_Couldn't help but to think of a reason._

_But is it bad if I can't find one._

_I know I should have listened to you._

_But you gave me no choice._

_I'm doing the exact opposite of what you wanted._

_Because you were in my head._

_It didn't hurt to see you._

_So I did it more._

_I raced with Jake._

_Messed with Jessica._

_And I stand here on a cliff._

_Waiting for something._

_But I knew four words that were heart breaking, but true through it all._

_Love. Life. Meaning. Over._

I was standing by the cliff, waiting.

For what, I don't know. But I knew Edward was here. In my mind at least. He was standing right next to me and whispering in my ear.

_Don't do it. You deserve _life_._

_You jump, you're throwing the life that I gave you when I left, away._

"But you gave me life by just loving me." I whispered back to the illusion.

_No, I took away your humanity and that was only wrong._

"I didn't care. If you knew me, you would know I didn't care." I retorted. My perfect illusion sighed and answered;

_I know you didn't care. You're too selfless. I knew you would give up anything to me and I didn't want to take things away from you, I wanted to grant things to you. _

Now I sighed.

"Did you ever think about what_ I _wanted to grant to _you_. Isn't it my choice, I mean it's _my_ humanity." I said harshly.

He nodded. I took a few steps back. His face came clean from his deepest thoughts and his face looked relieved. Then horrified as he saw me rocking on the balls of my feet.

_Please Bella, don't do this. Please for me._

"But you won't stay for me. Why wouldn't I do it if you won't stay with me?" I challenged. He looked hurt and his face hardened.

_You promised Bella._

"Well, so did you." I felt a tear slowly run down my cheek.

_I know._

I straightened up and got ready for the fall.

"You wanted me too be human, well. Watch me." And that's all it took for the lights to go out and start running to the edge.

Also hearing a terrifying roar in the forest.

Alice POV

_He comes and goes like a ghost. _

_In his empty room he stays for as long as he shall. _

_He won't come out when we ask._

_He leaves unwillingly and talks submitebly._

_He freezes for hints that remind him._

_Reminders of what he used to call his own._

_Smell, sight, hearing and touch._

_**Her**__ smell._

_**Her **__blush._

_**Her **__heartbeat._

_**Her**__ soft touch._

_Simply Pain._

I was watching the snow coming down in Denali, Alaska. I was pretty sad, as always, Bella was somewhere and I couldn't look for her because of Edward. How us leaving would solve anything, I didn't know. Sure she might be a bit safer but she knew being with us wasn't the safest things in the world. She was also a danger magnet.

I didn't blame Jasper for leaving, he couldn't help being new too this lifestyle. I'm so proud of him being able to resist a school filled with humans and we didn't expect him to handle blood gushing openly in the same room.

_I _should have seen it before it happened, _I_ shouldn't have been so determined to have a party for Bella when she didn't even want one, _I_ shouldn't have encoureged everyone to buy her gifts when she asked for none. _I_ could have prevented this from happening.

We are all quiet now.

"Alice, why are you feeling guilty, what are you blaming yourself for?" My reason for being asked. Jasper. He look troubled, like he always look these days. He can feel Edward's pain and it's changing him too. I guess everyone could see Edward's pain but Jasper was actually experience-ing it. I felt sorry for Jasper and Edward.

"Nothing just thinking over some things. How is he?" I asked but every time he answered with two words;

"In pain." I sighed. I too felt pain but it was limited. I lost my best friend and he lost his reason of being. He had convinced himself that she could have a normal human life but I knew she didn't care for as long as he would stay with her forever.

"Do you think..." But I was interuppted by a vision;

_A storm was forming over the cliff where a shadow was lurking. It looked over the edge and said;_

_"Did you ever think about what __**I**__ wanted to grant to __**you**__. Isn't it my choice, I mean it's __**my**__ humanity." It said harshly. It took a few steps back from the cliff. Then rocked on the balls of its feet._

_"But you won't stay for me. Why wouldn't I do it if you won't stay with me?" It challenged._

_"Well, so did you." A tear dropping from the shadows face to the sand below it._

_It straightened up and seemed to get ready for whatever it would come face to face with._

_"You wanted me too be human, well. Watch me." It ran to the edge._

The vision ended.

I ran.


	2. It's Him It's Always Been Him

Chapter 2 - It's Him. It's Always Been Him.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga or the song portrayed in this story :)

Previously:

_"Do you think..." But I was interuppted by a vision;_

_**A storm was forming over the cliff where a shadow was lurking. It looked over the edge and said;**_

_**"Did you ever think about what **__**I **__**wanted to grant to **__**you**__**. Isn't it my choice, I mean it's **__**my **__**humanity." It said harshly. It took a few steps back from the cliff. Then rocked on the balls of its feet.**_

_**"But you won't stay for me. Why wouldn't I do it if you won't stay with me?" It challenged.**_

_**"Well, so did you." A tear dropping from the shadows face to the sand below it.**_

_**It straightened up and seemed to get ready for whatever it would come face to face with.**_

_**"You wanted me too be human, well. Watch me." It ran to the edge.**_

_The vision ended._

_I ran._

Bella POV

_The light that brought up my life had gone out when he left. _

_They were slowly drawn away for as long as he was gone from me._

_They didn't get fixed. _

_They only dimmed down until my life was taken._

_He took my life in a chance to save me._

_But what he didn't know is that I didn't want to be saved by him._

_I wanted to be rescued._

_From a human life._

_I wanted him to take me to his forever._

_It's Him._

_It's Always Been Him._

I was pulled under, rather harshly and swept around. The lights went out and my reson for trying to swin to the surface dissapeared. It might sound bad but I didn't want to think of what Charlie, Renée or Jake would say, they weren't as important as, _him_.

I just couldn't bring myself to making a decision of what to do. Would I die not even trying? Or would I try and make myself swin to shore and start my life back up only seeing him in the most life threathening moments of my life?

Then I started to think of what the consequences would be if I died, not trying. Who would I hurt. _How_ would I hurt. Would I hurt by the mere thought of me killing myself or by just not being with them anymore? Who would fill my missing presence. Who would think of me highly when someone asked about me?

No one.

Because I was giving up. I gave no goodbye or even 'I love you' before I jumped. I. Just. Left.

I suddenly felt sick to the core by my own cowardness. I just left. But that's what he did. If he would've cared. He would be here now.

If I died today I would be just like him, just leaving.

He left because he had a reason. He didn't want to pretend anymore, and in a way I didn't want to pretend anymore either. My days were made for a robot, I always stuck to the schedule, never falling out of the daze. but I still loved my dad, mom and, in a way I loved Jacob, but only platonicly, like my brother, everything would have been easier if he was my brother.

He left because he had a reason, mine was pitiful.

I couldn't take it any longer I was just numb and the lights went out.

The darkness of the water pulled me under and I was slipping away under the heavy water.

_Goodbye Edward, I love you._

Edward POV

_Racing to save._

_Racing for love._

_What have I done?_

_Knowing leaving was the wrong decision._

_I ran._

_I literally ran for my life._

_Her dieing._

_Wouldn't help._

_She was it._

_My Heart._

_My Soul._

_My Life._

_My Everything._

I saw the vision from Alice's head and ran after her. Within seconds I was in front of the whole family. I heard their thoughts. They were questioning me and Alice's actions but just ran after. I spend the time running to Forks thinking about Bella. It hurt to think her name but now I knew I would either see her soon or I would go to Italy as soon as her heart stopped beating. I didn't dare to think about that too long but I knew what I would do if she wouldn't come back.

I thought about her face.

Her smile.

Her blush.

Her sleeping form.

Her light snoring at night.

Her skin in the sun.

Her warmth.

Her soft hair.

Her deep chocolate brown eyes.

Her fingertips grazing my face.

And lastly her warm lips moving against mine.

Oh, how I missed her. I also thought about our meadow and about prom. How beatiful she had looked. Of course she always looked beautiful to me but that color just suites perfect with her skin. I really miss her. I can't believe the lies I went through just to get her safe when she was probably safer with me around. I never blamed Jasper. Not once and I never blamed Alice either. Bella couldn't have decided to get a paper-cut on her birthday. It was imposssible for her to see what would happen on her birthday.

I really wanted Bella to have a human life but I really wanted to be the person to marry her and give her babies that _we_ created, together. Not with someone else. I know I couldn't give her that and she knew it too, still she stayed with me and wanted to be with me forever. And what do I do. I leave her. These past months have been torturous, without her I'm incmoplete and I think everyone have noticed, especially Rosalie but she was still a bit jealous of Bella for being able to have a regular human life. But Bella didn't want that, she would give it all away for me.

It was the darkest blashemy turning away from her in that clearing. Just leaving her in the forest, she deserve so much better but as selfih as I was I felt like I couldn't give her to someone else even though I loved her, I always felt like we were meant to be. Right now I didn't care about what she would give away but I couldn't help but to think of Bella as a vampire.

Souless.

But I could never think of Bella without a soul, hers was too beautiful to take away and she had kept on telling me that I had one, but I denied the thought.

I gave those thoughts away as we were coming closer to Forks. I had recognized the cliff and beach.

La Push.

I stopped at the border and Alice came soon after. She explained her vision and gasps went through the forest. I could feel their eyes boring in to the back of my head. I turned around and looked into Alice's eyes. She was standing infront of everyone and nodded one stiff nod. I turned around and ran towards to cliffs.

I felt the wind on my felt and for the first time I could enjoy the fresh air a bit. It still reekeds of werewolf but still.

I came to the tree line and saw Bella running to the edge. I roared in rage of what she was doing. At this time I really wished I could read her mind. I came to a stop at the edge and looked down I saw where she had landed and I saw the huricane forming out in front of me. I was thinking about what I should do when I heard my family's thoughts coming to me and the connected thoughts of the werewolfes. I saw my family come through the tree line and Rosalie nodded eagerly and pointed towards the edge.

I jumped and heard Alice whisper.

"Lights go out." I could see through my family's thouhgts that the werewolfes had arrived and they weren't happy. Carlisle was explaining the situation as I was crashing through the surface of the water.

I looked frantically for Bella. I swan deeper and saw her at the bottom on the ocean floor, gripping a rock. Her jeans and shirt were moving with the strong current but it seemed like she was loosing grip. I saw her grip loosen and the last bubbles of air came through her slack jaw. I searched for her hearbeat but swam harder down to her when I couldn't hear it.

I grabbed her and cradled her to my chest. I swam to shore and saw my family minus Esme standing there with 3 werewolfes in their human form. From their thouhgts it was Sam, Jacob and Embry. Sam was still angry about us breaking the treaty but feeling sympathy for Bella. Embry was only feeling sad about Bella. Jacob was thinking about what would push Bella to these extremes. He had promised her cliff diving and when I heard I growled at him. He looked shocked then murdeously angry. Carlisle took Bella out of my arms and lay her on a blanket Sam gave them when I was swimming to shore. He listened to her heart and looked for her pulse and also tried to get her to breathe. He told me to do CPR while talking to the wolves. She didn't cough up water or anything and Jacob turned around towards a cave and hit the wall of it with his fist. I stopped the CPR and Carlisle turned back to me and said;

"We'll take her home and see if there's anything else we can do." I nodded and ran. I was in hysterics, Bella wasn't breathing and her heart wasn't loud enough for us to hear it. When I got back I put her on the bed Esme had put in Carlisle's office in our old home. After she was put down Carlisle was in and checking her values and connecting her to different wires and before he was putting in an IV with the whole family watching, she gasped and arched her back. Her eyes flew open and we could hear her heart fludder then start but we could barely hear it at all and it was faultering.


End file.
